bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 4
The Killer Within Everyone in the gym was silent. And I mean everyone. One of us was the killer. But who? Who had it in for Dean Wilson? There was so many of us who came to this stupid career expo, so it could be anyone of us. Dean Wilson didn't exactly like any of us. He didn't like me all because he knew that I was hiding my past from him. He had a habit of wanting to know what we've done prior to attending his glorious school. That was my reason. As for the others, there was only one way to find out. "So, who killed Dean Wilson?" I asked the group. Everyone looked to the floor as I asked that. "Come on, people. Do we really have to make this hard?" I asked them. "Excuse me kid, but you're also a suspect. Leave it to the professionals", Officer Rodriguez says to me. "For all we know, you must have killed Dean Wilson", Mr. Vargus accuses me. "Excuse me?" I asked him. "Why would I want to kill him?" "Because you wouldn't tell him about your past. For all we know, you could have been a serial killer prior to attending this school. We both know you had a file before attending this school", Vargus says. "You think that I'm a psychopath just because I have a clean file? Haven't it ever come across your ever-loving mind that I may have behaved during my upbringing?" I asked him. "You got scars all over your face and I even saw that one on your shoulder. I can tell from that one scar that you've been in a knife fight before", he tells me. "I could have been defending myself from a crazed criminal", I told him. Not a lie completely. I was defending myself from who I thought was kinda my boss and friend, but then it turned out that he was working for my worst enemy as well. Again, not a complete lie. Just a half-truth. "Admit it kid, you killed Dean Wilson", Vargus said. "No, he didn't. He was talking with me when it happened. It couldn't have been him", Hailey tells Vargus. "Then you must have helped him", Vargus accused her. "Oh yeah, well what about you?" I asked him. "Rumor has it that he was planning on giving you the sack", I told him. Everyone in the room then "ohed" after I said that. "You don't know shit about that", Vargus says to me. "Really? Selling test answers to rich kids? Drugs on campus? Everybody knows about your crack addiction", I told him. "So you're saying that I killed him over drugs?" he asks me. "This may be your only way of income. Without your job, you wouldn't have any money and without any money, you wouldn't be able to buy your crack", I said to him. "Sir, pocession of cocaine is illegal", Officer Rodriguez told him. "Who cares what you think? You pigs are all the same", Vargus says to both cops. All of a sudden, the entire gym started erupting with argument. Everyone was blaming one another for the murder. "You really are a piece of shit for bringing up my crack addiction", Vargus says to me. "And you're a piece of shit for saying that I was in on it", Hailey countered. "Shut up, you whore", he says to her. "WHAT?" she hollers at him. But before she could say anything else, the power went out again. "Shit, not again", I said outloud. It wasn't until maybe a few minutes later that the lights came back on and there in front of us was now two dead cops and a dead guidance counselor. "What the fuck?" I said outloud. Everyone in the gym then started screaming again and Lazlow even went as far as to throw up on the spot. "Looks like we're alone now", I said outloud. I quickly went up to one of the dead cops and took his gun. "Do you even know how to use that?" Lazlow asks me. "Believe it or not, I had experience with guns before. Right now, it's more reliable than any person right, including you", I told him. I then went to the other cop, took his gun, took the magazine and bullet out of the chamber, and tossed the gun away. "Wait, why should we trust you with a gun?" one of the male teachers ask me. "Because I know how to use a gun and I'm not the killer", I told him. "You could be lying for all we know", a female teacher says to me. "Give up the gun, C-Money. It'll be better if you didn't have it", Mickey says to me. "You guys can trust me", I told them. "And why should we?" Sidney asks. For the first time since I left Bullworth, I wanted to tell them about what I did while out of school. For the first time, I just didn't care what anyone would think of that, especially since we were all now in a life-or-death situation. But deep down, my gut told me not to say a single thing about it. "Give C-Money a chance. I saw him hold his own with a gun before. He's more of a hero than a psycho", Kendra says to them. "And he earned a plaque back at Bullworth", Hailey added. "I don't believe it", the same male teacher says to Hailey. Now this, I feel I could talk to them about. "I saved the Headmaster during a bank robbery a few years back. I shot and killed the robbers and then saved his life. If it weren't for me and another friend of mine, then Dr. Crabblesnitch's blood would have been on the floor of the bank that day. So yeah, I got a plaque and I was even labelled a hero not just by the school staff, but by ''Weazel News ''as well", I explained to them. "But that's not convinvcing enough on why you should hold that gun", Sidney says. I took a deep breath and then said to her as well as the rest of the group, "Look, I'm not going to go into detail about my past to you people. That's my business. But I made a deal with a secret agent and he cleared my rap sheet for doing a service to my country. I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of, but when my rap sheet was cleared I made sure that I didn't get myself into trouble anymore. You guys can believe whatever you want, but I swear I'm going to find the killer. Even if I have to kill him". Everyone then started whispering to each other about me threatening to kill the killer. "I've tackled probably some of the worst kinds of people that this country has to offer and I'm not afraid of some little punk with a blade in his hand. You guys need to trust me. I will find the killer, and then I'm make him pay. I'll make him pay for killing Dean Wilson, the cops and Mr. Vargus, as well as for who else he or she kills next". After a while of silence, someone said outloud, "Look, there's footprints". I turned around and saw the footprints. From the looks of it, they must have accidently stepped in Wilson's blood before running off to the exit. I slowly followed the footprints to the exit. Once I got to the double-doors, I slowly opened the door and saw that the prints ended somewhere outside, heading for the Main Building. "He could be luring us to a trap", Hailey suggested as she too looked outside the door. "We need to look for clues. Find out who the killer is or we'll all be dead by morning", Kendra says. "You heard the red-hair bitch. Let's find out who the fucking puck is and get him", one of the other teachers says. "Excuse me?" Kendra asks her. But before she could get a reply from the teacher, everyone else started leaving the gym. Before Sidney and Mickey could leave though, I grabbed them both by their shirt sleeves and pulled them out of the crowd. "Are you both insane?" I asked them both. "No, we need to find the killer before he can slay us", Sidney replied. "If we're going to look for the killer ourselves, then we need to stick together", I told them. "Why should we? You could possibly be the killer", Sidney says to me. "What did you do prior to coming here?" Mickey then asks me. Man, I know I'm going to regret this later. I took a deep breath before I told him, "I went after a drug lord. He was running this cross-country drug syndicate and I had to kill him. The government forced me to do so and above all that, he killed my mom. I killed him and now, I have a clean rap sheet. His name was Max Hayes and he was dealing with the most nastiest drug out there". "Acid?" Sidney asks me. "SPANK", I told her. "You only killed because you had to?" Mickey asks me. "Yeah....only because I had to", I told them. Sidney and Mickey looked at each other as if they were having a conversation through the use of their thoughts. Then they both asked, "Alright, let's stick together". "But where are we going?" Kendra then asks me. "Easy. We're going to the Main Building. There's probably clues as to who's behind all this in there", I told her. "But what if it's a trap?" she asks. "Easy", I told her as I pulled out my handgun. "They're have to deal with me and my little friend". "Well, out of the fire and into the frying pan", Hailey says outloud. "Easy for you to say. You never been in the fire until you had someone shooting at you like I did", I told her. We all took a deep breath and then started our trek towards the Main Building. "Let's get this shit started". Category:Blog posts